Holding Back
by s41k1
Summary: IchiRuki prompt-fest! Prompt 014: Earth - "It's not often this happens.". Rated T just in case; considered complete, but will be updated with new drabbles.  Wind and Lightning skipped for now.
1. 001 : Museum

**Holding Back**

Hey guys! I'm on an IchiRuki roll! XD Thanks to those who faved and reviewed **Waiting** and **Coming**, and those who read it in the first place~ thanks and cookies for you X3

I currently don't have much ideas for more 423 stuff, so I looked for ever-dependable prompts on Google XD

P.S.: The title is inspired by 423 actually. Why didn't they hug at the very least? T_T *shot*

P.P.S.: Writing based on prompts is harder than it looks. I hope this chapter doesn't suck v_v;;

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Bleach, I think it would undergo a shoujo metamorphosis.

** XXX**

**Prompt 001:** Museum

"Why did the school have to come up with such a boring field trip!" wailed Keigo, which resulted in Ichigo punching his lights out [it was self-defense].

When the guy recovered, he continued, "We could've gone to the beach, where the sun shines, where there are delectable desserts... food... girls..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. The winter sun wouldn't be enough to warm them. Mizuiro ignored him and kept tapping on his phone. "WHY DON'T YOU GUYS AGREE?" Keigo's voice breached _fortissimo_ level.

"Stop it, Asano-san," was Mizuiro's flat reply.

"NOOO!"

Ichigo tuned them out and he turned to the girl sitting next to him. "What are you doing, Rukia?"

She had been busy scribbling some stuff on that ubiquitous notepad of hers. "I overhead Ochi-sensei saying we have to write a report later."

"We're not there yet. What the hell are you writing?"

"J-just some ideas of what could be there!" she said, a little defensively.

He sneaked a peek. "Well, katanas would be there... but I doubt they had names."

She looked shocked; somewhat comical actually. "Then how did they release them?"

"They didn't. They weren't shinigami."

"But surely there were shinigami then too!"

"I don't think historians can see shinigami..."

"Gigais! How about gigais?"

"How would I know? I didn't live then, geez."

"I should ask nii-sama about it then."

"Whatever he's going to tell you can't be used here."

"Are you saying nii-sama is stupid?" the tone she used became slightly dangerous.

"I just said Byakuya's history... I mean, Soul Society history is irrelevant to human history!"

"Ahem! Get your asses to the bus!"

Their discussion had disabled their hearing to the shuffling of their classmates. Ochi-sensei stood at the door of their empty classroom, arms akimbo, somewhat glaring at them. "I'm guessing you've chosen your partners?" she said, one eyebrow raised.

Not that there was a choice. Rukia gave a glare that meant, "We'll continue it later."

Ichigo returned it with a scowl, meaning, "I'm going to make you see he's _useless_."  
Her eyebrow twitched, but she was far too 'polite' in front of others.

"Ara, Kurosaki-kun!" she practically bared her teeth and how he hated that falsetto voice! "Let's work together for that report!"

As eggs are eggs, they probably won't remember a thing about the museum, being too busy bickering about how samurai needed to know their swords' names and Byakuya's 'intelligence', among other things. Funny how the silliest things could be serious discussion matter when it came to them.


	2. 003 : Ability

**Holding Back**

Thanks to **SinoviVaatell** for the alert and **Sepsis** for the review! The reason why this is prompt 003 is because 002 is on another PC which I can't use at the moment XD read, enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach, when art thou be mine?

**XXX**

**Prompt 003: **Ability

"I didn't come here to be rescued by you!"

Her words rang out in the quiet 'center room', where the six of them had to part. Renji said about how worrying for a warrior's life dented his pride something or other, but he wasn't fully listening. He gazed intently at her, silently asking, _Will you be okay?_

She rolled her eyes slightly, _Of course, you fool._

He sighed and conceded. He rubbed the back of his neck and agreed they split. There was no time for lingering thoughts, words. They quickly went down their chosen paths. _It's okay_, he tried to convince himself. _You can still feel her, she's strong, she can do this._

When he felt Chad fall, he thought, _Keep going! You don't want to appear a coward to her! He's strong, be confident in his abilities! He's your nakama, God damn it, he needs your trust!_

Still he moved, eating up the path before him, hardly slowed despite with a tagging, and clingy Nel with him. She's small enough to latch on, much like Yachiru and Kenpachi... wait, _focus on the mission, Ichigo._

He felt her reiatsu flare; a sure sign she was engaged in battle. Suddenly, it fell, but not drastically. He was tempted to move back, but her words had a certain quality which made it stick like a burr in his head. _Keep moving... keep moving..._ it became some sort of mantra.

Then it almost disappeared.

"Rukia..."

He stopped dead in his tracks. He felt himself panic, _whathappenedwhathappened_ and still her words remained clear as ever. He growled inwardly. _To hell with her words! She's _dying.

He felt like he got hit broadside by a truck with that thought. He had to move to her. Now. Only he wasn't allowed to. "Kuchiki Rukia is dead," said the monotone voice of Ulquiorra Cifer. He was tempted to say, _Fuck off_, but it wouldn't help her an iota.

He just had to keep moving.

Towards her.

Let her beat him up later for that. She needed help. Even if he can't do much, he just wanted to be there, perhaps to tell her to hang in there. He smirked inwardly. _Like I'm one to tell her, she'd say._

First, though, he'd get rid of the guy who took his nakama. As he thought that, he wondered, _if I don't want Rukia to call me her 'nakama', then what are we...?_


	3. 002 : Music

**Holding Back**

Thanks to **Clos** for the alert! :3 The 'song' below is from my own imagination and I failed trying to make it rhyme ;3;

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Bleach... well, my name isn't Tite Kubo.

** XXX**

**Prompt 002:** Music

"Ichigo! Hurry up! We're going to be late for Sado's concert!"

"I'm coming! Geez! You were the one who took so long!"

"I did NOT!" she screeched in reply.

"Yeah, yeah, who was the one who kept tossing out outfits?"

"... that was Inoue."

The tension suddenly rose.

"I-Inoue..." he began awkwardly.

"Kurosaki! Why don't you stop your blabbering and start running?" a 'self-righteous and lecturing' voice emerged.

"Ishida, I don't want to hear that from you," feet began pounding on the gravel.

"Why, Kurosaki? It's the truth."

"Whatever," he muttered.

A loud cheer rose from a crowd not too far away. "Shit! It started!"

"Sado-kun said there'd be a lane for special ticket holders!"

"Kuchiki-san, your ticket!"

"Ah! Catch it before it flies off!"

"Bloody shunpo for it!"

"How brash, Kurosaki."

"I'm sick of your 'Kurosaki'! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

With the tickets secured, they ran past screaming people to the front row. The band was playing a fast rock number. Inoue jumped about, excited, causing several guys in the vicinity to pass out. Ishida put his arm protectively around her, causing him to be caught up in the bobbing motion.

Next up was a ballad. Some of the words felt familiar somehow...

_When I saw you walk through the door,_

_I wanted to call out,_

_Wait, don't go,_

_but the rain drowned out my cries._

_I fought to get to you,_

_Cuts and grazes don't mean nothing,_

_If one cut means you,_

_I'll willingly take them all..._

Hearing those words, Ichigo and Rukia exchanged a glance. "Don't you think they sound oddly familiar?" he shouted above the din.

_I won't listen to you_

_I'll take you away_

_And we'll both fly to some place safe_

"I think so!" she yelled back.

_Do you see the sakura trees?_

_Don't be fooled_

_I'm razing them all_

_Because they're keeping you in a cage_

When the song ended, Sado cleared his throat, waiting for the crowd to settle down a little. "I've dedicated that song to two best friends of mine," he said, with a gleam in his one visible eye. "Let's move to the next tune."

"Yo, Ichigo!" a voice yelled in his ear.

"Wha- Renji!"

Everyone in the special row were familiar. "Why the hell is everyone here? I mean, even Byakuya?"

"We're here for the concert, duh!" Renji rolled his eyes at him, as though saying he was stupid for asking.

"..."

"Tawake! Just enjoy the music!" Rukia clawed his back.

"What the hell was that for?"

Strangely, he felt he could relate to the ballad, although he wasn't sure why. He also wondered why no matter what Rukia said, her words sounded like music in his ear.


	4. 004 : Autumn

**Holding Back**

Gah, the exam timing really sucked. And not particularly inspired too. Well, I hope the following is OK~ and I guess I could put this prompt collection as complete since I'm not planning to continue any previous prompts. Enjoy~ and thanks to **xoXGREASERSXox** for the fav :3

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach... can't wait for it to be updated. Wouldn't be saying that if I owned it ;;

**XXX**

**Prompt 004:** Autumn

As they strolled, the fire-colored leaves floated down on them. "They remind me of Senna," she said abruptly, divining what her companion thought as he frowned slightly.

"Yeah."

They stood there admiring the leaves slowly making their way down. "Why didn't you let me catch you then?" he smirked.

She blushed lightly and turned away. "I could manage myself."

"It'll be nice for you to be the damsel in distress once in a while."

"I told you already. I don't forgive you for rescuing me," she snapped.

"I had to rescue you."

"So now that that debt's settled, we're even, okay?" she turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going home. Let go!"

"Never. I did once, and I won't ever again," he pushed her into his chest, hugging her.

"I wanted you to be safe, idiot," she said into his shirt, but he heard her anyway.

"I know. So whatever injuries I got was my fault, agreed?"

"It's still mine!" she burst out, pushing herself away. "You got injured. For _me_."

"You're worth the universe to me, Rukia. Do you think I could just sit there and let them kill you?" he growled.

Both were struck dumb at his admission. She gaped at him, he pretended to study the way the leaves fell. "Look," he said. "I saved you so you could enjoy life."

"T... that's a little altruistic, Ichigo," she tried to joke, but her voice caught in her throat.

"I'm not altruistic. I'm selfish. I need you, Rukia. Can't you see?" he hugged her again. "You're my ray of light. You dried my rain. You pulled me out of depression. You are my driving force. You helped me come to terms with my mother's death," he cupped her face. "Need I say more?"

She found she could not answer. And she didn't need to, as he gently kissed her. "Do you think Senna would be happy for us?" she whispered.

"She better be," he gave her a cocky grin.

The leaves kept falling, and there was no breeze. Only if you watched carefully would you see two perfectly contented people where words need not pass, but they understood anyway.


	5. 005 : Average

**Holding Back**

Thanks to **Sepsis** and **amehoshi141** for the reviews, to **darisu-chan** for the fav! :D Glad they're not OOC (yet) -w-; with the holidays here, I can update more often, so look forward to it X3 though I may suddenly slack and decide gaming is more important XD;;;

**DISCLAIMER:** Sensei! Draw bigger IchiRuki spreads, please! And draw another one for 2012's calendar coz I can't buy 2011's! T_T

**XXX**

**Prompt 005:** Average

He saw her slam her pencil violently down on the table. "Hey, the pencil did nothing wrong."

She gave him a glare a la Byakuya. He never heard her actually swearing, but the look indicated she was pretty close to exploding.

"It's just maths, Rukia."

"I know!" she fumed. "But I just can't shake the feeling I want to get _out_ and, I don't know, run around!"

"You may get arrested if you were deemed a threat or a crazoid."

She flung the pencil at him, narrowly missing his ear. She got up, letting the chair fall behind her (and narrowly tripping on it which made her even more pissed) and stormed out. He shook his head at her. The questions she did were all correct, so he wondered why the hell she got so angry for. He didn't think his room was _that_ stuffy... okay, it _was_ summer, but the A/C was on. He tried to go back to his work, but somehow couldn't concentrate.

His thoughts kept straying to Rukia, and how he liked to hear her muttering about numbers and how her presence made him feel at ease. He gave up on maths and walked out into the stifling heat. _She can't be on the roof..._ _but then again, why not?_

"Oi, Rukia, it's so goddamn hot out here."

"Nobody asked you to follow," she snapped, fanning herself.

"Can't I worry– look for you?" he coughed.

"Ichigo."

Her eyes bored into him. "Did you say, _worry_?" she smirked.

He cursed himself for the slip of tongue. "Yeah, so what?" he quickly became uncomfortable, a problem made worse by the heat.

"I'm so glad I mean so much to you," he noted the catch in her voice; he knew it was supposed to come out sarcastic.

"How about you then?" he swiftly turned the tables on her.

"I–!" the turnaround made her flustered.

Her flushed face just stared defiantly at him. "Of course I worry! Otherwise you'd be festering in depression!" she yelled.

"I didn't thank you for that, did I?" he said lazily.

She gave him another glare. "I'm going back in. Get out of the way."

Instead of complying, he lifted her off her feet like how he rescued her. "ICHIGO! WHAT – LET ME DOWN!"

He ignored her protests. He firmly held her and made his way back to his room. Luckily his sisters were out. Wait, where was his dad?

"ICHIGO!" he bellowed, to his son's groans.

She pretended to swoon. "Uncle, I don't feel so well," she said softly, giving Ichigo a triumphant look.

"DID MY SON DO ANYTHING TO YOU RUKIA-CHAN? CARRY HER PROPERLY!"

There wasn't much maneuvering space to hoist her on his shoulder so he was forced to carry her bridal style. She batted her eyes at him and he conceded defeat with a heavy sigh.

"... Ichigo."

He turned to his father. He winked and said, "Good luck!"

"OYAJI!" he shouted, but couldn't give chase with her in his arms.

He let his old man go downstairs, who was laughing heartily about his son being 'on the path to manhood'.

"Good luck in what?" said Rukia's puzzled expression.

_Don't take advantage of her_, said Zangetsu, and he groaned internally.

_Not you too?_

_Hey, king, why not?_ cackled his hollow.

_I just want to take my time knowing her, okay? Geez. She's not your normal, everyday girl. For one who does so much to change my life, she's definitely not _average.

_King. You got a fever?_

What_ is wrong with you guys? I can be thoughtful too, get it?_

Today wasn't going well, except for the fact she was snoozing in his arms. A chance to observe her? Maths could wait another day.


	6. 006 : Age

**Holding Back**

Thanks to **darisu-chan** for the review :3 typing out an original story with a minimum of 30k words is rather draining for my poor brain. About 29000 words to go ;-;

P.S.: I see that I tend to write Ichigo's thoughts more than Rukia's. o.o;

**DISCLAIMER:** Come to think of it, why wasn't there any Hitsugaya-themed food for sale? D: *shot*

**XXX**

**Prompt 006:** Age

"You said you were ten times older than me."

He said it casually as they were wrapping up Christmas presents. That would mean she was about 153 now. Three years since they met, but only the first Christmas they celebrated together (with his family) since the pieces from the Winter War had to be picked up and painfully put back together.

"So what if I am?"

She haphazardly stuck tape all over the box **[A/N:** Like me v_v;**]** before Ichigo took it away from her, earning him a "HEY!" and a hit on the head. "You're wasting tape," he said, rubbing the sore spot. "And do you want people to open it or not?"

"Of course I do! I just don't know how to... wrap."

"You could just ask."

"I need to learn it myself," she grumbled.

"Suit yourself. When's your birthday?"

"... soon."

"What, you don't like to grow old?"

The comment resulted in a cushion to the face.

"It's not that! Just... I can't really remember."

She stopped wrapping, gazing at the box before her. How many years was it her brother never celebrated her birthday? _Too many to count_, she sighed. Wishes were only gotten from the servants who tended to mill around to see if they could get her something. Eventually, they stopped coming, either because she never asked anything of them or, more likely, her brother wanted them to stop 'wasting time'.

He kept quiet. He cleared his throat and said, "Should I beat him again to get the message across?"

"Ichigo," she rolled her eyes, but smiled too, "Don't you think once is enough?"

"Hey, he _has_ to treat you better! If he's slacking, I should go over and knock sense into him."

"You need more sense than him, Ichigo. He's started giving me trinkets these past years."

"Wouldn't a party be better?" he wondered aloud, ignoring her comment.

"He's... a little socially awkward, if you know what I mean..."

He nodded. That icy demeanor would freak out most guests. Still, it would be fun to see him greeting guests, or even have a display of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi whirling around. He doubted his accuracy would be so bad he would accidentally kill the lucky invitees. Or maybe he'd just nick a certain orange-haired 'guest'.

"Ichigo?"

He paled a little. "On second thoughts, I don't think a party would be good."

She gave him a look; _what was going on in your head?_

"Okay, I'm done! … Rukia, just how many presents are you going to give?"

"This is for nii-sama, Renji, the servants, Inoue, Ishida, Sado, … er, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Ururu, Jinta, Hanatarou..."

"Okay, okay, I get it."

He sat there a while. "Geez, I'll help you. They're going to wonder what the hell you gave them which needs to be so secure."

"Shut up! They don't teach this in the academy," she shot at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you learn to chop, burn, whatever."

It was quiet save for the rustle of paper and the tearing of tape. "Why don't we celebrate your approximate 154th birthday?" it slipped out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

She smiled at the box before her. "Sure."

"Imagine going to the cake shop and saying, 'I need a birthday cake', 'How old is the birthday person?', '154'. How many candles do you need?"

Instead of a retort he was expecting, she just said wistfully, "Just one. It'll be the first one I celebrate with friends."

They went back to being quiet. He promised himself he would make it as special as it could, for this slight girl who meant so much to him. He wondered how he was going to keep scowling as he imagined the joy on her face when she opened her present, finding a Chappy plushie in that purple and white (and topped off with a red ribbon) package over there.


	7. 007 : Internet

**Holding Back**

Thanks to **danasirius** for the fav, **novicestar** for the alert! :D I wanted to type but after typing out a bit for my IAAWW series, my brain dried out. Thankfully episode 298 recovered it but I couldn't use the PC after that -_-; just a note, IAAWW will be finished with the chapter (posted at a later date since need to sort out some points), so if you've time, read it XD

**DISCLAIMER:** Rukia in maid outfit. Would never think of her wearing something as feminine as that... but why not? |D

**XXX**

**Prompt 007:** Internet

"Ichigo! Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"You would wreck my PC before that."

She crossed her arms and huffed. _I'm not that clumsy!_ She felt like literally hammering it into his head, but it would waste time and energy. He didn't need a beating. Yet.

"You don't have this in Soul Society?"

"Of course not. The SWA organizes most activities which do not require this... _internet_," she said the word carefully. "What can you do on it?"

"You don't even know what it is?" he had a look of mock horror on his face.

Her irritability grew. "I'm sure we already cleared that, Ichigo. _What can you do on it_?" she growled.

"You can find almost anything here," he began, and suddenly regretted it.

"CHAPPY! CHAPPY!" she squealed, eyes glittering. Thank goodness she didn't hit him.

He always wondered how he could always crumble under that (cute) look of hers, when he could plough through Gotei ranks to rescue her. It was a perpetual mystery. Her eyes glinted at the (awfully pink) Chappy site. Those stupid bunnies which hardly look like bunnies dancing all over the page.

"Nee-san~! Allow me to be your bunny – guh!"

Does that Kon ever learn his lesson? Then again, his stuffed body has no space for a brain.

"Ooh! So that's how you actually draw him!" she exclaimed, immediately whipping out a sketch book.

The thing she was drawing looked exactly like how she used to draw but apparently she had suddenly found 'the way' to draw. Same difference.

Ever since that day, he would be pestered at least once to open the site. Almost in self-defense he printed out the entire damn thing for her. Seeing her open the closet, show off some new thing or other, teasing her and trying to avoid the flying sketchbook afterwards seemed worth it.


	8. 008 : Coincidence

**Holding Back**

I can't believe my internet died on me. Well, at least, the one at my parents' office. My fortunes say I'm supposedly showered with good fortune (or so it implies) until I'm weary. I'm not seeing it. Anyway, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** HELL VERSE! HURRY UP AND RELEASE THE DVD ALTHOUGH IT'S NOT OFFICIALLY SHOWN YET. T-T

**XXX**

**Prompt 008: **Coincidence

It was not coincidence. It played right into the palm of my hand.

Or so said Aizen, that bastard. Serve him right he was serving twenty thousand years. Bet not even that smug look of his can last several millenniums. The thought of Aizen soured his mood further. Only yesterday he had parted with Rukia and the wound was obviously painfully raw. Any self-admonishment of _don't think about it_ only made him brood more. He resisted flinging his pen across the room, knowing it wouldn't help. One small blessing was that that annoyance in the form of a stuffed toy was dispatched to Urahara-san's so he wouldn't have to listen to his whining and risk crushing the gikongan inside.

He opened the window and stared blankly, wondering if he could catch a glimpse of that afro dude. Of course, it was futile, but he couldn't help but hope this was some nightmare from which he would wake soon. Only a day had passed. Surely he would wake soon, his badge would wake him from his slumber signaling a hollow and Rukia would ask him to hurry up already. Even as he thought it, he conceded he was being childish, and that he already accepted he would lose his powers and this was the consequence. What he wasn't expecting was the emotional pain which hit him like a bullet train (higher velocity than a truck; more pain) with every thought of spirits, shinigami, Rukia.

It always came back to her. If only he had some small token of her. The powers she gave him, perhaps. And every single time some voice in the back of his head would sneer he had none. He had his memories, which were probably better than nothing, but paled in comparison to the real thing. He rubbed his head. His mind was going in circles. This would do his head in someday. Or maybe it's already gone round the bend.

He looked up to the moon. _Tsukishiro... eh._ _Sode no Shirayuki. _He smiled wryly, remembering how Chappy had held him down while explaining about her zanpaktou, ruining it with that 'pyon' thing. He tried lying down to sleep but got up again, his body too restless and mind buzzing with mostly thoughts about her. Again. He didn't fully understand this _longing_, but damn well he missed her. She would definitely greet him with a kick and/or punch if she saw him like this. What he would give for that.

She was allowed one more day in Karakura. She didn't really know what she did to pass the time until now. With a start she had realized it was night, and she was standing at the exact same spot where she first met Ichigo. What had brought her here...? She looked up to see him looking up as well, to the moon. She tutted. He should be sleeping. About that, she should too.

She leaned against the wall and watched him. Emotion was written all over his face. What it was she couldn't fully place, but knew it likely mirrored hers. It was uncanny, the way they understood each other. She could practically read him like an open book, and she thought he might know her a little less, but then again, he wasn't one to just voice out deep concerns. Was it coincidence, she wondered, that they would meet? Surely two perfect strangers, albeit strangers who met in even stranger circumstances, couldn't 'get' each other in such a short span of time? And just _what_ was that insistent feeling clawing away at her heart?

How she itched to smack sense into that person at the window. They both had to move on, and she was trying to... the one extra day here was a bad idea, in hindsight. At least if she was back in Soul Society she could believe he was, well, not being like this to say the least. Now seeing him, she knew it would take him a while before he stopped. If he ever does. Her time was running short, but she couldn't pull herself away. "I believe in you, Ichigo," she said aloud, though her words could not reach his ears.

She finally steeled herself to open a senkaimon. She paused for a moment. "We'll meet again, I promise!" she yelled, and quickly hurried into the gate.

Coincidence, fate and destiny. The same thing under a different name.


	9. 009 : Time

**Holding Back**

How do you begin a voyage of thirty thousand words? Consider and bin ideas while trying to figure out how to continue and forcing yourself to detail. *cough* I keep stopping and taking a break from my story x_x This chapter is Rukia-centric... I hope I haven't made her too OOC or something o_o

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Bleach, do you think I'd miss the premier of the movie I participated so much in? ;-;

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Prompt 009:** Time

Seventeen months.

One year and five months.

Approximately seventy-two weeks.

About five hundred and four days.

Some twelve thousand and ninety-six hours.

Seven hundred and twenty-five, seven hundred and sixty minutes.

Over forty-three million seconds.

Time had ceased to have meaning.

For her, it actually _did_ stop somewhat, since she could never actually grow old. The everyday of training, eating with nii-sama, division work flew past her, sometimes catching her off-guard and wondering what had just happened. Once she found herself lying down in the field where she had trained with Kaien-dono with no recollection of how she got there. The sun was glaring in her eyes and she winced, closing her eyes and sighing. And in the darkness behind her eyes, she saw a messy mop of orange hair. Closing her eyes to it was no use. The flames behind him when he blocked the Soukyoku burned brighter in the darkness.

She reopened her eyes. Why did she still cling to that memory of him? In fact, why was she wallowing in her memories? He wasn't dead. He's alive, living out his life as he should back in Karakura. He's leading a normal, human life. Going to school, hanging out with his friends, perhaps even _happy_.

"Kaien-dono, why is this 'heart' giving me so much trouble?" she asked aloud, squeezing her eyes back shut, wanting to block out anything about him.

She wished her mentor could tell her, advise her about things like this. He would understand, and likely know the trick to forget. Or not. _I don't think he'll allow me to forget..._

Yes, Ichigo is alive. But all that energy that made him _him_, the headstrong fool who would charge into a battle unthinkingly, was gone. No powers, no 'Ichigo'. Only some shell remained, continuing the motions of living. Should she go and see him? Maybe not. She didn't want to see her grief mirrored on his face, as how they managed to resonate during that brief time they were together. Would time return those moments to her, to them? Only time can tell, and they have to live first.


	10. 010 : Fade

**Holding Back**

Thanks for the favs, **Crimson Masquerade** and **Ain't Been Droppin' No Eves**! I wonder how many prompts I can burn through before the end of Bleach |D

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Bleach... hmm, the first thing I'd do would be to bag the merc I guess? Unfortunately, I don't own it.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Prompt 010:** Fade

Memories are at the core of ourselves, for they are our experiences which mold us. With age, they usually fade save for the most important ones of all.

Speaking of fading, that was twice now she had faded into white. Once was when with teary eyes, she forbade him to follow after her. How numb he had felt when the rain fell, chilling his body.

The second was when he just couldn't bear to look at her, not because he hated her or anything. More like he was hating himself, but what was done was done. He wanted to lose himself in those violet eyes, only to have them disappear before him. Not a shred of her remained, and the emptiness was so crushing.

Describing feelings is not easy, especially when you've not experienced it first hand. Mugetsu, the moonless night. Indeed, his world had plunged into darkness and all he could do was stumble along fruitlessly, trying to find some pinpoint of light.

The darkness didn't fade. With each passing moment, it got even more stifling if it were possible. Blacks got darker, swallowing everything in its path. Where was the light he was seeking? Is it really gone forever? Hope slowly died, or faded if you want, leaving him hollow and utterly resigned. Life was unfair, so deal with it. At least he had his memories... such a poor substitute. They were all in the past, the what-had-been.

_You'll go crazy if you think anymore_.

Indeed. Everything was starting to lose its meaning, except for one thing.

_Rukia._


	11. 011 : Fire

**Holding Back**

Thanks to **UNTensaZangetsu** for the fav and alert! The first term's test is over, and I'll celebrate with some typing XD I lost my original prompt list (I can just google it though; lazy) and I thought, oh what the heck, might as well pluck prompts from the air. The next 5 prompts will be based on the elements, starting with **Fire**, then going to **Water**,** Wind**,** Earth**,** Lightning**.

I'm also typing out a fic with Rukia being male. I've got no idea what to put for a title, but I'll be following the original storyline. You'll be surprised at the challenge it gives ;3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach. Well, obviously ;-;

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 011: **Fire

Hot.

Some distant part of her conjured the word. Breathing it in would surely burn her lungs, she thought lazily. What would it matter, since she was dying anyway? Not that the phoenix before her had any kind of smell. What she felt was its sheer power. One million zanpaktous... such a waste of power to kill one so defenceless. But she accepted it. She always did.

Her life at Inuzuri...

Being a shinigami and a "Kuchiki".

Being alone for so long.

Kaien-dono's death at her hands.

The orange-haired boy who broke down her walls.

She said her goodbyes... so she will embrace this death.

Except fate wouldn't let her.

A certain boy wouldn't let her go without a fight. And if need be, he'll throw them both into those brightly burning flames.


	12. 012 : Water

**Holding Back**

Thanks to **dustoflove** for the fav! The elements are proving tougher to write about. Stuck on "wind" and "lightning"... I've gotten some ideas but I've still have to sort it out.

**DISCLAIMER:** Yes, yes, I don't own Bleach.

**

* * *

**

**Prompt 012: **Water

He watched the sky with dull, unblinking eyes. The rain was falling again... and it wasn't even the rainy season. Vaguely he thought, _the weather's been crazy..._

Not only that, it was coming to a year of her absence. His 16th year just gone. He didn't know what he did during those 12 months, other than thinking and continuing the motions of living. His actions lacked dimension, because she wasn't there. You really never knew what you had until...

"What are you doing?"

He turned, half expecting her. It was just his old man, and the light in his eyes was extinguished.

This did not escape the older man's attention and he sighed. "Get in before you get sick," he said gruffly, but not moving. Father and son stood outside their house, getting wetter and wetter. One wondered how long they stood there. For all they knew, time itself stopped.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, you'll never get used to it. But remember this, you may see her again someday. As for your goofy old man, he can't," he said, then added, "Come on, you don't want Yuzu to withold dinner."

The son took a step and paused. The father couldn't catch what he said, but it doesn't matter.

As the rain cleared, Kurosaki Isshin thought, _I'll find you someday._

Kurosaki Ichigo thought, _Thank you, again._


	13. 016 : Words

**Holding Back**

I think I'm going to skip the elements for now. I'm drawing a complete blank. I not only have school to think about, I'm dedicating my time to 2 original stories which I hope I can turn into books. A publishing company decided to give opportunities to writers aged 11 to 25 in my country a chance to submit manuscripts. This being my busiest year and all, I'm giving my all for my stories and studies the rest of the time. So anyway, I'll do my best for everything! *attempting to be an over-achiever (you may roll your eyes)*

Thanks to **scottusa1** and **Asagi Kikano** for the favs, **ej** for the review (the drabble I did with your suggestion didn't turn out so nice...) and **Jazzmin-anime** for the alert! Here's a random prompt~

* * *

**Prompt 016:** Words

How is it they could 'talk' without 'speaking'? They had whole conversations only by using their eyes. The slightest inflection – the smallest arch of the eyebrow, a twinkle there, a subtle change in eye color – could reveal their entire soul. Inoue Orihime could spend all her five lifetimes to understand what his eyes said, but still not... get it. And his eyes never shone as much without _her_. Although all of them were there, their parting was so obviously private and – dare she say it? – intimate.

She would see the glances they gave each other with that accompanying ache in her chest. She who would not dare to say those three words (would he change his perception of her?) and they who would not say a word effortlessly expressed their feelings for each other. They just _won't_ say it. Yes, nakama, but could they not see they went beyond that?

So many emotions fought inside her. He's happy, but not with her. _She_ practically bashed him and he became okay. Why did her reassurances do nothing? She was openly telling him she didn't want him to worry. She'll always end up fine anyway! But her perky, encouraging words only brought him lower.

What use is it then telling him? He would never get the true meaning behind her words. He would probably say he loved her as nakama, completely missing the longing in her eyes, since all that filled him was a certain shinigami's eyes. She... could never compete, could she?


	14. 014 : Earth

**Holding Back**

Ugh... I feel so unmotivated to type anything, though I can sit for hours writing and working on my original story. Anyway, thanks to **Topaz Skye** and **Hekka** for both fav-ing and alerting~ I'll... I'll try to get a chapter out of the **Rukia ½** story on... Monday? X_x

Wind and Lightning prompts will remain on the shelf for now.

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah, yeah, I don't claim to own Bleach.

* * *

**Prompt 014:** Earth

"It's not often this happens," a young-looking man observed.

He earned a kick to the shin from his wife. He glowered at her, rubbing the sore spot. "What was that for?"

"SHH!" she hissed.

Seeing her frazzled like that somehow made him amused. He fought to keep from grinning... otherwise he might truly end up dead. Or as dead as he could get anyway. "It's not like they can hear me," he whispered loudly.

"Yes, but some can," she rolled her eyes.

The people in question merely exchanged knowing looks, tired smiles and sighs. The father of the man looked curiously into the caskets. "They clean up pretty well."

"Shut up."

A strangled sound escaped another man who looked suspiciously similar to the first, except his eyes were violet, and the people who could see the duo at the same time weren't the least fazed. A woman who had raven-black hair and amber eyes glared at him. The effect was lost on him though. It was a little hard to keep solemn faces on, but they sort-of mastered the art of wiping their expressions clean quickly. Their companions, a bespectacled young man and his sister gave each other small smiles. They were the spitting image of their parents, except the woman didn't inherit her mother's large assets, much to her disappointment.

Some time later, the funeral was over. The close-knit group remained. If you had stayed longer, you would have been perplexed by the grins that broke out among them. "You know, this is almost cute, Kurosaki."

"Just... keep quiet, would you?"

"But you yourself mentioned it first."

"Yeah. Soon you'd be in my division, eh?" he barred his teeth.

"I don't need that, Kurosaki. We're already related."

"Oh, yeah."

Both men cringed a little. Their wives just shook their heads, looking fondly at their children. "We better get back, Ichigo."

"Back to paperwork?" he almost sounded whiny.

"It's part of your job, _taicho_."

"... fine, fine..."

"WAIT! Let's take a commemorative picture!"

"Ki. Su. Ke."

"Eep! Y-Yoruichi-san!"

"Get over here, Ichigo! Rukia!"

"... oh."

It would be understandable to be utterly confused by the exchange, but let me provide a neat summary. It's simply that Kurosaki Ichigo and his wife, Kurosaki Rukia had died, both living to a cosy 80 years. As some know, they aren't dead, as they're shinigami. As for their children, (Saikyou and Murasaki as their son and daughter respectively) married Ishida Toyohime and Ishida Hikoboshi, Ishida Uryuu's and Ishida Orihime's daughter and son. The rest of the shinigami, thankfully, didn't attend the wake, and the rest of the human gang had also conveniently keeled over and were now in the Soul Society attending the academy. Ishida is still in his (wrinkled) human body, just to note. And Isshin is in shinigami garb. With Ryuuken unwilling to tag along, but filling the silent stoic type quota here. And in shinigami garb. Now, is there anything I'm missing...?

**.**

**?**

**!  
**

"NEE-SAN!"

* * *

**A/N2: **Don't kill me! *ducks* Saikyou means strongest (Cirno-related? *shot*), Murasaki is purple, Toyohime taken from Touhou and Hikoboshi's name is from the Tanabata legend.


End file.
